Gigan
Gigan is a Cybernetic Space Dinosaur Kaiju that was created by the M-Space Hunter Nebula Aliens/Nebulans. After the Nebulans' extinction in The Thousand Year War, Gigan encountered King Ghidorah and the two went to Terra where they countered Godzilla in 2002. He would become one of Godzilla's major enemies. Appearance In his original form that was constructed by the M-Space Hunter Nebular Aliens, Gigan's skin was a dark green colour and he possessed golden scales over several parts of his body. On his back are three, large yellow fin-like spines on his back. Spikes run down Gigan's tail. His metal, toothy beak is silver with tusks at the side of it. Instead of eyes, Gigan has a red cybernetic visor. Gigan also has a spike/horn on top of his head with smaller spikes running down the neck and end when they meet the back fins. Instead of hands, Gigan instead has large steel hooks and on his feet he smaller ones for toes. In abdominal region, Gigan has a buzz saw. He was soon given an upgrade by the Cryogs when under their control. Gigan is given a more cybernetic body and now dark blue skin. His body is now also thinner and more streamline, he also has wire like structures on his body. The fin-spines are now red in color. The spikes on his tail also have metal plating. On the tip of his tail is a metal claw for grappling. The hooks are now replaced with more scythe-like blades with grappling hooks, these hooks are visible as smaller hooks on each side of scythes. On his knees are metal plates and also have spikes on them. After being damaged from his battle with SpaceGodzilla, Gigan has his scythes replaced with double-pronged chainsaws. The spike on his head and the tusks at each side of his mouth are now serrated. Personality Gigan is a Kaiju that rarely seems to act on his own accord often, usually just following orders of whoever is commanding him at the moment without much question. In a way, he could be thought as a mercenary for hire. The few times he is seen acting on his own choice, the cyborg is an odd book to read. He certainly doesn't bat an eye visor at causing mass destruction, but does it more out of being told to and simply not caring to oppose instead to relishing devastation. In battle, Gigan is a ferocious duelist, but not the extent he will not know when it is time to retreat from a lost battle, such as when he retreated after being brutally beaten and losing an arm to Godzilla. He also has a bad tendency to underestimate new opponents. History It isn't entirely sure when or where Gigan was first found and rebuilt into a cyborg, but what is known is that he was originally an alien dinosaur that was discovered by the Nebulans and rebuilt into a cyborg to serve under them. During the Thousand Year War, he and his younger brother Megalon served as their secret weapons when the Nebulans and the Xilians formed an alliance against the Kilaaks, Simians and Millennians. When his masters were destroyed at the end of the war, Gigan wandered the galaxy aimlessly until he crossed paths with King Ghidorah before both were lured to Terra by Dr. Deverichs Psionic Transmitter. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Gigan and King Ghidorah were drawn to Terra from the edge of the Solar System when Dr. Deverichs ultra-powered Psionic Transmitter was used to summon SpaceGodzilla. In 2001, the two made landfall on Terra and began to cause mass destruction to every human city they came across. At some point, the two were confronted by Mothra and Battra, but Gigan and King Ghidorah were able to defeat them. They where also confronted by Anguirus and defeated him as well. A year later, Gigan and King Ghidorah were lured to Antarctica where they encountered Godzilla. Both space kaiju where able to temprly overpower Godzilla, Gigan was using his hooks to slash at Godzilla. Gigan is about to decapitate Godzilla until Ota Murakami arrived in piloted of Kiryu. Gigan is taken down by Kiryu's Missile Barrage and Maser Beam. Gigan and King Ghidorah team up against Kiryu until Godzilla teams up with the Mecha. Gigan is blasted by Ghidorh' Gravity Bems when Godzilla grads the dragons right head, as Gigan recovers he is hit by Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Kiryu's Triple-Round Hyper Masers. The two groups were both evenly matched until the two Space Kaiju were struck by a blast from Dimension Tide and both Gigan and King Ghidorah were sucked into a black whole. However at some point after Gigan was able to escape the black whole. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Gigan joins forces SpaceGodzilla, Hedorah and Monster X as the four space monsters plan to invade Terra. Gigan lands in Hong Kong and goes on a rampage, slicing buildings down the middle. As Gigan is about to attack another building, he is stopped by Rodan who tackles the cyborg. As Gigan recovers, Anguiurus appears to help Rodan and the ankylosaur crashes into Gigan in his spike-ball form. As Anguiurus is about to uncurl, Gigan latched his hooks on the monster's shell and began to rev up his buzz saw, cutting at Anguirus's chest and neck. As Rodan is about to help Anguirus, Gigan turns and fires his Giganium Laser at the pterosaur, but Rodan dodges the attack and strikes Gigan's Visor with his chest spikes, breaking the visor and blinding Gigan. As Rodan is about to attack again, Gigan recovers and latches his hook on Rodan's wing, bring him to the ground. As the hook sinks deeper into Rodan's skin, Gigan res up his buzz saw again and drags Rodan towards it. Before Gigan can cut up the flying monster, Anguirus recovers and charges the cyborg in his spike-ball mode. Anguirus tackles Gigan in the head, knocking the space monster unconscious and releasing his hold on Rodan. Devonian Arc In 2010, Gigan is still blinded from his battle with Rodan and Anguirus and wonders around Terra. He emerges from underground in Arizona. Gigan senses something and investigates the Grand Canyon which has been filled with a network of spider webs. Gigan is attack with a shot of webbing by the webs owner: Kumonga. Gigan is captured by the spider and Kumonga is about to use his Stinger on the cyborg. Gigan retaliates with his buzz saw, cuing through the webbing restraints and slicing of one of Kumonga's legs. As Kumonga retreats, Gigan fires his Giganum Laser and burns the web. As he flies out of the Grand Canyon, Gigan is called upon by the alien race known as the Cryog who give him an upgrade once he is in their control. Soon after being upgrade, Gigan along with several Cryog solders are sent to Area 51 to recover a Millennianan UFO. Gigan and the UFO reek havoc in Las Vegas but they are soon confronted by Godzilla. Gigan is blasted with the Atomic Breath but he manages to ensnare Godzilla with his grappling hooks and manages to pin Godzilla to the group, allowing the UFO to absorb Godzilla's DNA to become the monster Orga. As Godzilla is down, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrives and battle Gigan. As the robot fires its Spiral Grenade Missiles, Gigan fires his Giganium Laser to destroy the missiles, he swings his scythe at the mecha but M.O.G.U.E.R.A. catches it in his arms. Gigan's spinal thins ge a hole puncture through them by M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Gigan proceeds to slash at the robot and deflect its attack. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. manages to charge into Gigan and tackle him to the ground. As M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is distracted by he UFO, Gigan recovers and lunges at M.O.G.U.E.R.A. but the mecha moves out the way and Gigan accidentally strikes the UFO, causing it explode but this releases the now transformed Orga. As Orga attacks M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Gigan attacks Godzilla with his grappling hooks and Razor Discs but Godzilla manages to escape the changes and swings Gigan into Orga. The now berserk Orga grabs Gigan in his massive hand and attempt to eat the cyborg but Gigan stabs Orga in the roof of his mouth with his scythe and uses his buzzsaw to cut Orga's hands, releasing the cyborg. As the Star Falcon and Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. attack Orga, Gigan is attack again by Godzilla who grabs the cyborgs tail and slams him to the ground. While the newly arrive Jet Jaguar begins to face Godzilla after defeating Orga, Gigan proceeds on his path of destruction but he is soon tagged teamed by both Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. While Jet Jaguar attempt to destroy the regenerating remains of Orga, Gigan manages to overpower Godzilla but is blasted by the Star Falcon. After the Millennian UFO defeats Jet Jaguar and recovers the remains of Orga, Gigan and Godzilla continue their fight. Gigan stabs Godzilla in the foot, causing the King of the Monsters to fire his Atomic Breath at the cyborg. Gigan almost gets his arm burn off and Godzilla fires again, causing the cyborg to lose his arm and retreat back to his Cryog Master. Cryogs' Revenge Arc During the four years after Godilla supposed death, Commander Rhizon and the pyshic twins Mallory and Minette discover the body of Guardian King Ghidorah. Gigan is order to chop off the dragon central head so that it can be revived as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Trilopod War Arc After the failure of the MechaGodzilla drones and Mecha-King Ghidorah against Godzilla and Anguirus, SpaceGodzilla attacks the Cryog ship. After the failure of the remain MechaGodzilla drones, Gigan is released to face off against his former ally. Gigan fires Giganium Laser at SpaceGodzilla who blocks the attack but Gigan catches his tail with his Grappling Hooks and swings SpaceGodzilla off the ship. Gigan is soon trap when SpaceGodzilla summons crystals to encase Gigan in a crystal sphere as SpaceGodzilla returns to the ship, but Gigan soon breaks out of sphere and attacks his opponent. The two prove to be eventually matched until SpaceGodzilla uses his crystals to form his Flying mode, Gigan's arm is caught in the crystals, the cyborg is forced to sever it in order to escape, leaving him floating helplessly in space until he is recovered and repaired. Soon after the Trilopods invaded Earth and capture Earth's monsters, Gigan is upgraded and given chainsaws in place of his scythes. Cryog commander, Rhizon uses Gigan as a surprise weapon against his superior and emperor of the Cryogs, Karkaro. After Rhizon's ships are destroyed by Karkaro's forces, Gigan is released from a silo on Earth's moon, and proceeded to attack and wipe out all of Karkaro's fleet. He begins to attack Karkaro's ship and send it plummeting towards Earth. While on the ship, Gigan hears Godzilla's echoing roar as he calls his fellow Earth Monsters. As Gigan continues to attack the ship, he is confronted by Jet Jaguar and the two fight. Gigan lunges at Jet Jaguar but the robot catches Gigan's arm uses his Chainsaw to cut through the ship, killing Karkaro in the process (but not before he summons Magita, the Trilopod Queen). The ship crashes into Magita which causes a huge explosion and Giga is lost in the flames. Once the Trilopod War has ended, Gigan is shown to have been salvaged and being repaired alongside a MechaGodzilla drone, possibly having been recovered by what remains of the Cryog. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Gigan himself doesn't appear, he appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Gigan in his battles against Godzilla, Kiryu, Anguirus, Rodan and Jet Jaguar. Abilities Giganium Laser: Gigan's primarily energy based attack, Gigan can fire a red laser of energy from his eye visor. This weapon can cause great damage against opponents. Buzz Saw: Gigan has a buzzsaw built into his abdominal area. This allows him to slash deep wounds into an opponents hide, being able to cut at Godzilla's skin. A tactic Gigan uses a lot is to use his powers of flight along with his buzzsaw in hit and run attacks, slashing his opponent as he races by them. Arm Appendages: Gigan has always had some form of arm based weapon given. In his case he has had three different types. * Hooks: His original cybernetic arm appendages before being upgraded, Gigan used his hooks to slash deep into an opponents hide and skin, as well as to latch on to opponents. * Scythes/Grappling Hooks: When he was under the control of the Cryogs, Gigan is upgraded and give scythe like blades which work simalry to his previous hook. However, these blades were also been given grappling hooks that can shoot out and bind opponents so Gigan can swing, drag or pin his opponents * Chainsaws: Gigan's current hand weapons, soon after his battle with SpaceGodzilla, Gigan is upgrades to having duel-chainsaws. The chainsaws are powerful energy to shred through the hull of a Cryog Ship and cripple it. Razor Disks: As part of his Cryog upgrade, Gigan is given he ability to fire guided razor discs from two hidden slots in his upper torso. These disc have a boomerang affect as they come back if they miss their target. Some times this can be a risky tactic as an enemies could potentially use the disks against Gigan's advantage such as when Godzilla used them to free himself from Gigan's Grappling Hooks. Flight: Gigan is capable of flying at high speeds while in Earth's atmosphere. In space, Gigan can fly even faster, so fast that he can sometimes look like a flaming purple comet from a distance. Tail Claw: As part of his upgrade, Gigan is given a grasping claw at the end of his tail. With this claw can grab enemies or even jab them in the manor of a scorpion. Immense Strength: '''Having been heavily modified with Nebulan technology during the Thousand Year War, Gigan has been shown to posses incredible strength in combat. During his first invasion on Terra, he and King Ghidorah were able to defeat both Mothra and Battra as well and Anguirus before confronting both Godzilla and Kiryu on equal footing. He was also shown to be strong enough to drag Godzilla across the city of Las Vegas by his tow cables alone after being further modified by the Cryogs. In his last modified form, he was able to use his chainsaws to carve through an entire fleet of heavily armored Cryog warships with ease and fight on par with Jet Jaguar. '''Immense Durability: Gigan's bionic enhancements have allowed him to gain stronger defenses, being able to take blows that would normally be fatal for any other kaiju. He's survived direct blows from Godzilla's Atomic Breath and even took a direct blow to the head by Anguirus in his spike ball form, which didn't kill him, but instead put him in a deep coma for only two years. He's even managed to survive having his arm ripped off twice (once by Godzilla and the other by SpaceGodzilla) and being curb stomped by both Godzilla and Jet Jaguar at once. Enhanced Speed: '''Not only has Gigan gained greater strength and durability from his enhancements, but also speed as well. He's fast enough to fly across the cold vacuum of space at high speed and fight on par with Rodan, who is said to be one of the fastest flying Kaiju on Terra. Gigan is also as fast on land as he is in the air, being able to attack foes with precise and lightning fast strikes that can render them immobile in mere minutes. He was even fast enough to destroy an entire fleet of Cryog warships in space without being struck himself. '''Enhanced Endurance: Being a cyborg, Gigan doesn't require sleep and is unable to feel exhaustion, allowing to fight for hours without feeling fatigued. Unfortunately, he does require a rest period between missions in order to ensure his systems are kept in peak condition and to avoid them from overheating as well as for occasional repairs should he be damaged in combat. Bionic Enhancements: Throughout his life, Gigan has gone through numerous bionic enhancements, granting him enhanced strength, speed and durability. This also gives him access to a wide array of both ranged and melee weapons, including lasers, cables, razor disks and so on. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''A highly trained expert in the art of battle and warfare, Gigan has fought against some of the strongest kaiju in his time, including Jet Jaguar, who is another expert in close combat. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju